


xxx

by pearlsea



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsea/pseuds/pearlsea





	xxx

如何去和一只猫接吻呢。  
首先要找到最容易碰的地方，表明自己的意图。养熟了的猫扒在窗边，兴奋地眺望新鲜的风景，跟着爬上床、膝行到身后圈住他，在他回过头之前亲他的耳朵的话——  
“Cobra酱？”村山用被笑意软化的嗓音喊他，“看，景色好棒！”  
他偏了偏头，要让身后的人也看到窗外的海。但这却会错了别人的意，于是像赌气一样、柔软的磨蹭默不作声地印在他的耳根、脖颈还有脸侧，村山轻轻地笑起来。猫现在已经很喜欢跟男朋友的亲昵，特别是当这样的动作带着明显的撒娇意味，他眯起眼睛，懒洋洋地用脸颊蹭了蹭抱着自己的人，真的像猫乖顺地蹭人的膝盖。然后腰被抱得更紧，鼻尖上也落下软软的亲吻，村山仰起头用嘴唇接下了一个吻，稍纵即逝的触碰变成绵长的厮磨。他慢慢放开扶在窗边的手，身体往身后的怀抱里压，两个人像纠缠在一起的羽毛那样顺着海风吹拂的方向跌到床上。拥抱片刻也没有松开。  
互相磕到的地方难免有点疼，但猫还是高高兴兴的，缩在男友怀里找了个舒服的姿势认认真真地与他对视，手摸上对方的唇角：“怎么啦Cobra酱，今天很高兴的样子。”  
“当然。”Cobra亲亲他的指尖，把两人之间的距离缩得更近，嗓音柔和成了春风一样的气音，“因为你很可爱。”  
“呜哇、只有这个不要说了……！哇……！”村山捂住男友今天直率得吓人的嘴，却立刻在掌心感受到湿润的舔舐。  
像是肉食的野兽在猎物逃跑的一瞬间被拨动进攻的神经，Cobra在村山的手离开的那一秒抓住他的手腕，宠溺的拥抱也变成束缚，把他牢牢地压在床上。“好可爱。”他微笑着又说了一遍，再一次吻上村山的时候却不再那么温柔。  
Cobra是村山的初恋，他本来以为自己会成为引导村山的角色，却没有想到恋爱经验在他面前像被清空了一样。被表白时如获至宝的欣喜、每一次看到作为恋人的村山时震荡一般的悸动、甚至是第一次接吻时炸裂心脏的紧张和幸福感，回想起来是在之前的哪段恋情中都没有过的体验。  
第一次到比较远的地方约会，从冒出想法到正式出行Cobra考虑了差不多一个月。像不知道多少年前骑上自己的第一辆机车时那样激动得不得了，但一些琐碎的担忧随之而来，竹马们被Cobra的多虑和犹豫折腾得要命。  
——想要给村山最好的回忆。为他做的每一件事都是他人生第一次完完全全地接受爱意的痕迹。  
背负着小题大做的使命感，Cobra紧张兮兮地做好了精心的计划。出发前一晚差点没睡好，但还是提早了大半个小时到达约定的地方，走到吸烟区却不想一早就染上烟味而开始嚼口香糖，有些焦虑地在脑中重复烂熟于心的事项，要到村山去哪里、吃什么、然后在什么地方、什么时候可以拥抱他、吻他……在看到那个人时，让自己变得帅气的努力却立刻崩塌了。  
意想之外的事情是，初次约会的村山过于可爱。  
明明只是拆掉头巾、换上颜色靓丽的衣服而已，气质变得柔和天真的村山像在发光一样可爱，也许那双满溢着期待和喜悦的眼睛是真的会发光。他穿着天蓝色的半袖卫衣跑到Cobra跟前，在凝视的目光下不好意思地笑：“吓到了？是我哦Cobra酱，是你的恋人哦。”  
——啊。是我的可爱的、可爱的恋人。  
并不是真的想这样，一到预订的酒店就推翻了全部计划，变得像专断又急色的轻浮男人。但自制起不到作用，他已经和不理智的想法斗争了一路，结果是险胜，现在的溃败是因为村山对他太过纵容——轻轻吮吸嘴唇的话过一会儿唇瓣就会打开、舌尖探出来舔Cobra的，把舌头伸进去舔舐的话喉咙会发出吞咽的声音、像在接受甜美的喂食，松开握紧的手腕的话早就忘了挣扎的意图、两只手都抬起来抱住Cobra的背。一开始只是因为经验的差距，村山把身体接触的步骤都交由Cobra主导，现在好像形成了习惯。  
陷在酒店大床软软的被子里村山看起来已经被带进了状态，眼睛和嘴角是朦胧湿润的水光，他红着脸小口喘息。Cobra稍微分开，他舍不得甜蜜的亲吻，迷迷糊糊地揽紧Cobra一下一下在他唇边啄吻。  
想把这样温顺可爱的样子刻在脑中，但也想快点把他全部吃掉，Cobra用拇指摩挲村山脸上发烫的皮肤，哑得快发不出声音低低地诱哄：“做吗？”  
村山被热潮笼罩的眼睛微微眯起来，声音甜得像融化的巧克力：“嗯。想做。但是……”  
“但是……？”温柔地沿着脸颊抚摸的手指和细碎的亲吻却分明是想把别的选项敷衍过去，Cobra撩开村山的刘海吻他的额头，果然听到猫的喉咙里舒服又犹豫的咕噜声。  
“交给我吧，嗯？”  
村山轻喘了一声，听话地点了点头。  
村山只比Cobra小一岁多，平日的交流不会因为这一岁有多少差距感，唯独在床上的时候，他本性的率真和对恋人无条件的信赖会让Cobra有种他确实是年下的实感。某种方面来说很糟糕，但又令人上瘾。  
Cobra给他很多很多吻，有的像动物的轻嗅，有的在他白皙的皮肤下留下痕迹，如果可以的话想要亲遍每一寸皮肤，但村山今天的衣服过于可爱，Cobra不舍得脱掉它。到了最后用手指和舌头给村山的身体做好准备，也只是脱光了他下半身的衣物——效果反而更不妙，快要被快感融化的村山穿得像个纯良的大学生、但下面的穴口已经是湿热柔软可以进入的状态，Cobra咬咬牙，动作有些急躁地给自己的东西套上套子。  
漫长的前戏中村山的皮肤上渗出一层汗水，裸露在衣服外面的部分透出晶莹的红色，Cobra进入他的时候模模糊糊地想，这样的村山好像雪做的小兔子。他闭着眼忍耐敏感的甬道被填满的快感，一边呜呜咽咽地喘一边下意识地仰头用鼻尖蹭Cobra，黏腻不清的呻吟里间夹着Cobra的名字。  
——真是，可爱得让人发疯的家伙。  
“……良树、良树……”Cobra忍不住在村山耳边叫出他的名。  
虽然不可否认这也是自己的欲求，但在性事当中Cobra一直想要用所有的温柔和耐心让村山享受。村山在遇到Cobra之前追求的肉体刺激只有疼痛，作为改变他的人和他的第一个恋人，Cobra完全不吝于用任何方式教他品尝身体上的快感，这不是什么值得羞耻的事情——反正，这个人以后只会永远属于自己。  
他们用正常位做，阳光和风、遥远的海浪声从窗口涌进来，摇曳的光线落在Cobra的金发、还有村山揪住他背后的衣服的手指上。村山在他身下神情恍惚地消化快感、眼睛失了焦还是看着Cobra，眼泪流下来划过嘴角浅浅的笑，是幸福得一塌糊涂的样子。  
“……Cobra酱、怎么办……”村山一边擦眼角的生理性泪水一边微笑。  
“什么？”Cobra替他舔掉残余的泪水，额头与他的相蹭。  
“有好多地方想去、可是……”抓住Cobra的背的手握紧，村山缓慢又生涩地扭动自己的腰，把他的性器吞得更深，“可是、嗯、和Cobra酱做、真的好舒服……呜……”  
“喂、你……”  
“……嗯、嗯……哈、再深一点、Cobra酱……”  
“啊、笨蛋……”Cobra皱着眉吐出一口气，一只手把住了村山的腰，“你舒服的地方、在、这里、记住了吗？”  
坚硬的性器研磨在村山身体深处的敏感点上，他发出更加甜腻沉迷的声音，拼命点头，里面满足地绞紧Cobra。体内的交合伴着许多湿漉漉的吻，村山吐出一点舌尖声音含糊地啜泣，唾液也流得乱七八糟，全身因为肆虐的快感颤抖。  
“……好可爱、……我的……”Cobra注视着因为自己变得混乱沉溺的恋人——真的好可爱，无论是活泼纯净的村山还是淫乱色情的村山，都是在他面前才会出现的啊。  
两人的身体仿佛没有了界限，泪水、汗水、精液、吐息、声音还有爱，从一个人的身上流出，渗进另一个人身体里变成组成他的部分，两个人完全融合为一体。  
村山抱住自己的双手放下来，Cobra以为他是累了，却看到他双手拉起卫衣的下摆，露出在前戏中印下不少吻痕的肚腹。  
“村山……？”  
“要弄脏了……”因为衣服被撩上去，大开的双腿间挺立的性器也一览无余，透明的体液从顶端流下来好多，濡湿了两人紧贴的下半身。村山抓着衣服，这个时候反而有一点羞涩，“是为了约会、好不容易选的衣服……”  
啊啊——所以说——  
Cobra咬紧牙关吞下一声呻吟：“够了、你这家伙、可爱也要有点限度吧……！”

Cobra抱着坐在自己腿上的村山，虽然有点重，但这种时候安抚恋人才是要紧事。  
“这样就赶不上水族馆喂海豹了……”村山打横坐着，脑袋歪在Cobra肩上一边喝果汁一边看手机上附近的水族馆的网页，神色有点失落。  
“那就明天去吧，明天下午、”  
“可是明天不是说去小岛上玩。”  
“……”Cobra不安地紧盯恋人的侧脸，“村山、对不、”  
吧嗒一声，村山迅速地抬头在Cobra唇上亲了一下。是葡萄的味道。  
“不是Cobra酱的错啦，可以的可以的，不看喂海豹也没有关系，我们现在走吧？”  
Cobra紧张的表情缓和了一些，村山睁着带笑的眼睛把吸管喂到Cobra嘴边，他吸了一口，忍不住又去亲村山的嘴唇：“是你太可爱的错。”  
Cobra还不知道的是，为了初次的远途约会，村山当然不可能只选了一件新衣服。帮村山选衣服的鬼邪高生也不可能知道他们番长心心念念期待已久的约会会有这样的展开。  
总之，接下来第二天的行程也并没有圆满实现。

 

\- Fin -


End file.
